


The News From L.A.

by a2zmom



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-17
Updated: 2005-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-03 19:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday">Open on Sunday community</a>. Prompt was news report.</p></blockquote>





	The News From L.A.

The TV's blue light bathed Buffy, making her look spectral. She couldn't understand the Italian, but she recognized the streets of her former hometown. She didn't know if the cause was terrorists, earthquake or demons, all she saw was a huge hole where downtown Los Angeles had once been.

She'd spent the past year distancing herself from her past, building a new future for herself. Crying, she understood that her talk of evil law firms and no trust had been an attempt to guard her heart Now it didn't matter, because Angel had managed to break it one last time.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Open on Sunday community](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday). Prompt was news report.


End file.
